


We Go Together Like

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: During a Ferris Wheel ride, Reggie comforts Kayla so she's not scared.
Relationships: Kayla/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	We Go Together Like

Kayla loved going to the fair each year:

When she was younger, she always went to the fair with Sharpay and Taylor, and sometimes Chad, Ryan, Nick, and Gemma came with them and they'd make a day of it.

However, now she was older, she likes to go with her friends and her boyfriend.

Usually, she'd go with Carrie, Julie and Flynn, but they were all busy and they said they go later at night.

Which is why she was at the fair with Reggie.

"So, what did you want to do first?" Reggie asked, taking a hold of her hand, and Kayla looked around until she found a game where you'd have to knock down three bottles to win a prize.

What caught her attention was the lion hanging from one of the hooks.

Reggie smiled, as he found out what she was looking at.

"I can win you that lion."

Kayla smiled.

"Really?"

Reggie nodded.

"Yeah. I'd do anything to make you happy."

He led her over to the game booth, where there a man was running it.

The man looked at Reggie.

"I'd like to play."

The man looked at Reggie.

"It'll cost you two dollars."

Reggie handed him two dollars, and in return, the man handed him four balls.

"You have to knock down all three bottles. If you use up all of your balls, then you're out."

Reggie nodded, and Kayla looked on as Reggie knocked down all three bottles in one try.

Kayla smiled, clapping.

"Alright, Reggie!"

The man looked at Reggie, smiling.

"Which prize do you want, son?" he asked.

"The lion, please."

The man got it down, and he handed it to Reggie.

Then, Reggie handed it to Kayla.

"Thanks!" Kayla told Reggie.

Reggie smiled.

"You're welcome."

He looked at the man.

"Thanks." he stated.

The man nodded.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day."

As they were walking away, Reggie looked at Kayla.

“What are you going to name the lion?”

Kayla thought about it, and she smiled.

"How about Reggie Junior?" she asked, and Reggie laughed and she saw him blush.

"Perfect."

After having something to eat (Reggie stayed away from hot dogs) and going on some rides, the day was quickly ending.

They were coming out of the children's animal barn when Kayla saw the Ferris Wheel, all lit up.

"Do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel?"

Kayla bit her lower lip.

"Um.."

Reggie sensed her discomfort, and grabbed her hand, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's okay. I'll be here if you get scared."

They made their way over to the Ferris Wheel, and when they were safely inside the pod, the ride started moving, and Kayla grew more scared as they made their way towards the top.

When they got to the top, the view was gorgeous, with all the lights and the stars in the sky, but all Kayla could think about was the day she and Carrie rode the Ferris Wheel when they were five and they got stuck at the top.

"Hey, babe. Look at me."

Kayla looked at Reggie, and he smiled softly.

"It's okay. You have Reggie Junior and I to keep you safe."

Kayla smiled, and laughed.

"Thanks, Reggie."

Reggie smiled too.

"You're welcome."

He leaned in slowly so he didn't rock the pod to kiss her on the lips, and Kayla sighed as the ride started to move back to the ground as she pulled back.

If she had to be honest, this was one of the best nights of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> This my second Rayla one-shot and I really like it! I hope you guys did too!


End file.
